


Caught

by thatbluenote



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hiding, Post S2e10, Revenge Sex, Teasing, getting caught, lying liars who lie, missing scene sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbluenote/pseuds/thatbluenote
Summary: He downs his drink in one swallow and saunters to the back hall. After he sees that the bathrooms are empty, he stares right at the door where she is hiding, pleasure suffusing his grin.“You gonna hide in there all night?”





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti* have some smut that I am mad at myself for writing!

* * *

 

Beth never meant to get caught.

She tells herself this as the exact man she does not wish to see enters the bar and sits down at a stool right next to her abandoned drink. 

She eyes him through the almost-closed door of the supply closet in the back hallway of the bar. She’d panicked when she exited the bathroom and seen him walk in, and she’d ended up next to the mop sink instead of someplace smarter.

Her visit to the bar was meant to be a farewell of sorts -- her own private tour of former temptations, to prove to herself she is ready to move on from her addiction. Maybe life without Book Club isn’t easy, but surely it was better to suffer a little at home than to ruin her life?

What was it that lady said the other day at the twelve-step meeting?  _ Recovery isn’t the absence of desire, but the ability to manage it.  _ Desire, when Beth dared to think of it, felt exactly like being in this stupid bar, the one where she’d seen Rio a dozen times, the one where she knew she could find him every afternoon. Coming here is a dare to herself. See? You’re here, and he’s not. You’re living your life. You’re moving on.

Recovery isn’t the absence of  _ desire _ ... a funny way to phrase it, Beth thought at the time. She thinks of her addiction not as desire but as a compulsion, a habit, a giddy rush. A thing that will entangle her family and snare her in its clutches when she’s not looking. 

The tangle of desire hiding there is another problem entirely.

Almost as big a problem as Rio sitting at the bar right now, when she’d been counting on him not showing up until his usual time, another two hours from now. Plenty of time to enjoy her whiskey in solitude and then leave, knowing she’d visited desire and  _ managed it _ . 

There is no  _ managing  _ taking place. She’s hiding in the broom closet and silently staring through the crack in the door, hoping he’ll leave. There is no dignified way to get out of this. There is no dignified way to stay.

Especially not when he eyes her half-empty drink on the bartop. Her lipstick is on it, plain as the daylight flooding the bar.  _ Shit _ . 

He downs his drink in one swallow and saunters to the back hall. After he sees that the bathrooms are empty, he stares right at the door where she is hiding, pleasure suffusing his grin.

“You gonna hide in there all night?”

This is it, Beth thinks. This is the test. All she has to do is be a good girl and say the right thing. Say,  _ I had to take a phone call in private.  _ Say,  _ I didn’t know you were here.  _ Say,  _ I was just leaving, I didn’t want to make it awkward for you.  _ Say any damn polite thing and get the hell out.

Her tongue, frozen in her mouth, remembers the taste of him the day she told him  _ This is over _ . Remembers the way his lips felt against hers, his hands on her skin, him inside her. Don’t think about his cologne, she tells herself. Don’t think about how he moaned your name when he came. 

Rio leans against the wall, unhurried. He eyes the restroom doors, eyebrow cocked, then steps closer, voice lowered to a conspiratorial tone. “You lost? I liked the bathroom better.”

Goddamnit. Goddamn him. She’s lost if she doesn’t manage to wrestle herself back from this ledge in the next moment. 

She wills herself to open her mouth, to say any one of a dozen good and smart and normal and fine excuses that will allow her to walk out of this stupid closet, out of the bar, out of Rio’s life, with a modicum of dignity. “I just...had to take a phone call,” she says softly.

He opens the door and steps in, right into her space, and holds up her cell phone in one hand.  _ Fuck _ . She’d left it on the bartop. “See, now you’re just getting sloppy.” 

He places it in her outstretched hand but he doesn’t let go of it. The pressure of his hand, the weight of it in her palm, is a dare. “See, I thought we were all done. I thought you didn’t want any part of this. What are you doing here?”

“I was just--”

“You were what, huh? Waiting for me?” His shit-eating grin. 

“Not at all.”

He huffs, a soft sound of disbelief. “You don’t even believe that, ma. How you gonna fool them?”

“I don’t need to fool anyone.”

“Oh, I see. So you’re just gonna tell the FBI the truth when they come knocking? Let them lock your ass up? Take your kids? Lock  _ my  _ ass up into the bargain?”

“No,” she scoffs. “I would never do that.”

“See, that’s better. I believe that shit. You’re good on your feet most of the time. I see that about you. That’s boss attitude right there. But you know what? Bullshit you weren’t waiting for me.”

“I told you, it’s over.” Beth shifts to step around him, but he doesn’t take the hint.

He licks his lips, blinks slow and annoyed. “You’re the world’s worst spy. Try that again. Were you,” he slows down the words, moving a step closer to her, “waiting for me?”

“No. I just...I saw you come in and I panicked.” He’s laughing before she can even get out the words. “I didn’t mean to run into you here at all.”

“Oh? You mean, here, at my bar? Or here in the janitor’s closet?”

She colors. “No, I mean I was planning to leave before...”

“You gotta do better than that. Pretend I’m the FBI, convince me.” He’s closer now, looming above her. She stumbles against a bucket and catches herself against the cement block wall.

“I mean it,” she says. The cold wall at her back drains something from her. It feels like giving up. Her voices goes soft. “I thought you wouldn’t be here until later.” From here, so close to him, it’s all she can do to look at everything she’s lost, everything she’s willingly told herself to give up, and not grab ahold of it. “So I hid. I didn’t mean to get caught.”

“Caught,” he echoes, his voice softer now, like hers. “Is that right.” He settles one hand on her hip, watching her face closely.

“Yes. I mean, no. I--”

Rio shakes his head. Holding her gaze, he presses her against the wall, his thigh moving between hers, and she gasps, steadying herself with a hand on his shoulders. “I don’t believe,” he says slowly again, “a word you say.” He watches her mouth as she struggles to speak, like he’s going to kiss her.

“I just wanted a drink.” Her voice drops to a whisper now, shaky. She wants that kiss so bad she can fucking  _ taste  _ it. She is failing this test and she doesn’t care.

“Nowhere else in town serves whiskey?” he rasps into her ear, words shivering across her skin. 

“It’s just a...just my way of saying...goodbye,” she gasps as he grinds into her, the hard ridge of his cock pressing against her hip. 

“Goodbye to what?” He rolls his hips into her, grabbing the flesh of her ass to pull her into him tighter.

“To everything I can’t have.” Her voice breaks on the last word and she tries to kiss him, but he grabs her wrists and raises them above her head, pinning her to the wall in one swift move.

“You mean me?” he says hovering over her lips. She tries to kiss him and he pulls back, darting away from her lips once, twice. “This ain’t about your little book club anymore, right? That’s what this is. You came to say goodbye to me.”

She nods, ready to agree to anything he says, if only he will kiss her. If he’d let go, she’d pull down her panties and beg him to take her against the wall, quick and angry and intense and perfect. 

“Are you sure?” He moves his mouth closer by degrees, not letting go, not giving an inch, not yet. “Just one last goodbye? That’s all you want? That’s all this is?” She nods again, a small movement, pinned and desperate for anything he will give her. “Say it.”

He smiles, slow and wicked. His lips, so close, hover over her again, teasing as he grips her wrists so tight for a moment she thinks she’ll bruise. He presses the hard line of his cock against her cunt and she bucks against him, wanting to beg,  _ take me _ . 

“Say that’s all this is.”

“That’s all,” she gasps. 

He releases her and she sobs with relief, stumbling into him with desperate need. In her confusion, it takes her a moment to realize he’s moving away from her completely. 

Dazed, shaken, her need for him still pulses inside her as he turns the doorknob. “You’re a shitty liar, Elizabeth,” he says. He swings the door open wide, flooding the closet with light from the hall. 

The light burns, and by the time her eyes adjust, Rio is gone.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I can't get Beth and Rio to bone in my own goddamn fic because I am pining over canon so hard?


End file.
